a. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to call forwarding and remote access to telephony features.
b. Related Art
Present day telephones may include or have access to a number of useful features. Such features can include, for example, tie lines, private switching networks, WATs lines, conference calling and call transferring. Conventionally, a user can gain access to these features in a variety of ways. Most commonly, the user is physically present at the telephone and accesses the features directly. Alternatively, a user whose phone is connected to a PBX that offers Direct Inward Station Access (DISA) can enter a DISA code from another phone connected to that PBX to gain access to the telephony features of his phone. A user can also request operator assistance from the telephone's switchboard or, in some cases, lease a feature such as call forwarding.
While all of these methods are workable, they require third party intervention, the use of a PBX or special leasing arrangements and availability.